Its All Coming Back to Me
by Marree
Summary: QUISTIS is haunted by a familiar figure (SEIFER) but is all of it a delusion? Or maybe memories? Or is he haunting her?


Its All Coming Back To Me  
by Mariye  
  
======  
Disclaimer: The time has come... for me to write a Seistis. I don't own FF8.  
BTW: I got the idea about the box from Castaway. No, I didn't see the movie, but my friend did, and after she described it, I felt like I had sat through the whole thing.  
======  
  
Quistis walked slowly down the dark tunnel. She sighed and stopped halfway there though, and turned to face one of the hallway windows.  
  
~Such a beautiful night.~  
  
"Instructor?"   
  
"Seifer?"  
  
She turned to look at the owner of the voice.  
  
No one was there.  
  
She pushed back a lock of her now shoulder length hair, and resumed looking out the window.  
The night was so cold and dark and empty. Its seemed as if the blackness had swallowed all the stars.  
  
"Those are harsh words for an aspiring student."  
  
Quistis spun around, positive she had heard his voice.  
  
"Seifer? Seifer, if you're there this ISN'T funny." She looked around back and forth. All on edge. Once she saw that she was, indeed, alone, she decided to just go home.  
  
~I'm just over-tired. I've been teaching so many classes now. And also all the SeeD missions I've been on lately.~ She walked slowly at first.  
  
"Save those words for a student who needs them."  
  
She started to walk a little faster down the hall.  
  
"That's it, add Instructor Trepe to the list."  
  
She started running, only stopping when she saw her room. She quickly entered her access code, and dashed inside. She turned and locked the door behind her.  
  
~And what good would it do if I did lock it. He knew... knows the code.~  
  
She walked over to her bed and collapsed.  
  
"Instructor, I've changed. For the better. Help me."  
  
She looked around.   
  
"How? How can I help you Seifer?" Her eyes scanned the room, falling on familiar items. Mainly items that he had given to her. She looked at a picture of them, right after he had been readmitted into Garden. With her help. He hand shown improvements, and with her backing, the entire Disciplinary Committee was allowed back in.  
  
She sighed.   
  
~My mind is playing tricks on me. He's gone.~   
  
She knelt down on the ground. An old photo album fell down next to her. She opened it up.  
  
"So, what are you doing tomorrow night?"  
  
"No, its not a date. Raijin, Fujin, and I just want to thank you for helping us."  
  
She opened the album and looked through it.  
  
"I'm gonna go see that new Ellena Junn film. Do you wanna come with me, or are you too busy grading your papers."  
  
"So what if its a chick flick? What, I can't have broad tastes?"  
  
"Fine then. Don't come with me. Have it your way."  
  
"Well now I'm not sure if I want you to come with me."  
  
"I guess you can tag along."  
  
She took one photo out of the album and and looked at it.  
  
"Yeah, well, despite what you and Xu always said, I finally made it. I'm a SeeD."  
  
"Are you going to that congradulatory ball too? How bout we meet up there?"  
  
"Cool. Save a dance for me."  
  
Quistis sighed and dropped the photo on the ground. She got up and walked to the window. Outside it was inky black. Nothing was there. No light at all.  
  
"Here, its for you."  
  
"Its nothing, just a small little gift."  
  
"Take it or you'll hurt my feelings."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Why are you doing this Seifer?" Quistis yelled, pulling a stuffed animal off the bed and throwing it at the door. "Why are you haunting me with this?"  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Its a short mission. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Here, take this."  
  
Quistis turned and looked. On the bed was a thin black box.  
  
"Yeah, it isn't much, but it'll keep you from forgetting me. Don't worry. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Never know. Maybe I'll take up teaching too. So we can still stay at Garden together."  
  
"Quit laughing! I'd make a great teacher!"  
  
"Wait for me. Wait for me and stay safe."  
  
Quistis opened the box. It was empty.  
  
~The necklace? Where is it?~ She unconciously put her hand to her neck, and was surprised when she felt the thin gold chain and small circle locket.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you and Selphie talking about writing the name of the one you love in a circle, cause circles go one forever and all that gushy stuff."  
  
She walked to the only mirror in the room and looked.  
  
~I wish there was a little more light though.~   
  
"Quistis. There's been an accident."  
  
"Squall?" Quistis turned to look around, but no one was there.  
  
"The shuttle Seifer and his crew were on was shot down. We've searched for wreckage, but we can't find any. I know you two were getting close. I'm sorry."  
  
Quistis closed her eyes, waiting for tears that had dried up months ago to come. She opened her eyes and saw a strong light coming from the door.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
~Its so bright...~  
  
She opened the door and slowly walked into the light.  
  
---  
  
"She's coming around!"  
  
"Quistis! Are you alright? Can you hear us?"  
  
"Get some potions over here Irvine!"  
  
"Here! Is she alright?"  
  
"She seems to be coming to!"  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Quistis, just hold still. That dragon almost killed you."  
  
======  
  
[the end???]  
  
If you review this... I will write a continuation. 


End file.
